The present invention relates to process variable transmitters used in process control and monitoring systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to the termination of the configuration or orientation of a temperature sensor coupled to a process variable transmitter.
Process control transmitters are used to measure process parameters in a process control system. Microprocessor-based transmitters include a sensor, an analog-to-digital converter for converting an output from a sensor into a digital format, a microprocessor for compensating the digitized output and an output circuit for transmitting the compensated output. Typically, this transmission is over a process control loop, such as a 4-20 mA current loop. One example parameter is temperature which is sensed by measuring the resistance of an RTD (Resistive Temperature Device), also called a PRT (Platinum Resistance Thermometer) sensor, or a voltage output of a thermocouple sensor.
Temperature is measured by converting the sensory output (resistance to voltage) to an output indicative of temperature of the sensor. However, in order for the process variable transmitter to obtain the desired measurement, the circuitry of the transmitter must be properly configured. For example, some RTD sensors use a four wire Kelvin connection while other sensors use a three wire connection. Similarly, although thermocouples typically use only two wires, there is a polarity between the two wires. It is known to detect whether a RTD utilizes three or four wires (see, for example, the STT 3000 Smart Temperature Transmitter, model STT 350 Operator Manual). However, the RTD must still be coupled in a known manner. This can be either in a predetermined manner or in a manner which is identified using some type of user input.